1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the structure of an electronic component package including a shield case formed by insert-molding and a method for manufacturing the electronic component package.
2. Background Art
In general, as described in Patent Document 1, a terminal-integrated package in which control signal terminals are integrally insert-molded in a resin case is generally used as an electronic component package. An electronic component contained in the package is a semiconductor device in which a main circuit block and a control circuit block are mounted in the terminal-integrated package in which the control signal terminals are integrally insert-molded in the resin case. In a method for manufacturing the terminal-integrated package, a lead frame having a plurality of control signal terminals that are connected to each other with tie bars is disposed such that outer lead portions of the control signal terminals extend out from between opposing surfaces of an upper die and a lower die of a mold for forming the resin case. Insert molding is performed in this state, and then the tie bars are cut. The main circuit block and the control circuit block are assembled into the thus-obtained terminal-integrated package, and wire bonding is performed. Thus, the semiconductor device is obtained. However, since the package does not have a shield case, there is a problem that the semiconductor device is not very resistant to noise.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 describe electronic component packages having shield structures.
Patent Document 2 describes an electronic component including a circuit substrate obtained by mounting a circuit component on an insulating substrate and a shield case attached to the circuit substrate so as to cover the circuit component. The shield case is formed by bending a hoop material and is arranged so as to cover the circuit substrate.
However, in this package structure, the bottom side of the circuit substrate is not shielded. Therefore, the electronic component is not very resistant to noise. In addition, since the circuit component is simply mounted on the top surface of the plate-shaped circuit substrate, there is a risk that solder will flow over the circuit substrate during reflow soldering and the circuit component will become short-circuited with the shield case.
FIG. 5 of Patent Document 3 shows a structure in which a plurality of L-shaped hot terminals are insert-molded in a side edge portion of a molded resin body and a metal shield plate is insert-molded in a bottom portion of the molded resin body. A metal shield case is provided so as to cover the molded resin body from above. The shield case is connected to a ground terminal extending from the shield plate, so that the overall body can be shielded. This structure is advantageous in that the bottom side of the molded resin body can be reliably shielded by the shield plate, and the hot terminals and the shield plate can be insert-molded together. However, since the hot terminals are near the shield case, there is a risk that the hot terminals will be short-circuited with the shield case due to flowing of solder in the assembly process.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-176992
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-299879
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-286193